Bell Huey family
The Bell Huey family of helicopters includes a wide range of civil and military aircraft produced since 1956 by Bell Helicopter. This H-1 family of aircraft includes the utility UH-1 Iroquois and the derivative AH-1 Cobra attack helicopter series and ranges from the XH-40 prototype, first flown in October 1956 to the 21st Century UH-1Y Venom and AH-1Z Viper. Civil designations at Nym Lake, ON, 1996]] firefighting crew on standby with the Ontario Ministry of Natural Resources at Sioux Lookout, Ontario, 1995]] firefighting crew on Fire 141, 1995]] ]] ]] ;Bell 204B :11 Seat utility transport helicopter; the civil certified model was based at the military model 204, known by the US Army as the UH-1B.FAA Type Certificate Data Sheet H1SW for the 204, 205A, 205A-1 and 210 models ;Agusta-Bell AB 204 :11 Seat utility transport helicopter. Built under licence in Italy by Agusta. ;Agusta-Bell AB 204AS :Anti-submarine warfare, anti-shipping version of the AB 204 helicopter. ;Fuji-Bell 204B-2 :11 seat utility transport helicopter. Built under licence in Japan by Fuji Heavy Industries. ;Bell 205A :15 seat utility transport helicopter. ;Agusta-Bell 205 :15 seat utility transport helicopter. Built under licence in Italy by Agusta. ;Bell 205A-1 :15 seat utility transport helicopter, initial version based on the UH-1H. ;Agusta-Bell 205A-1 :Modified version of the AB 205. ;Fuji-Bell 205A-1 :15 seat utility transport helicopter. Built under licence in Japan by Fuji. ;Bell 205A+ :Field upgraded 205A utilizing a T53-17 engine and a 212 rotor system. Similar to the production 205B and 210. ;Bell 205A-1A :A 205A-1, but with armament hardpoints and military avionics. Produced specifically for Israeli contract. ;Bell 205B :15 seat upgraded 205A ;Agusta-Bell 205BG :Prototype fitted with two Gnome H 1200 turboshaft engines.Greg Goebel's Vectorsite in Public Domain ;Agusta-Bell 205TA :Prototype fitted with two Turbomeca Astazous turboshaft engines. ;Advanced 205B :Proposed upgraded Japanese version. ;Bell 208 :Experimental twin-engine "Twin Huey" prototype. ;Bell 209 :Original AH-1G prototype with retractable skid landing gear. ;Bell 210 :15 seat upgraded 205A ;Bell 211 :The HueyTug, was a commercial version of the UH-1C with an upgraded transmission, longer main rotor, larger tailboom, strengthened fuselage, stability augmentation system, and a 2,650 shp (1,976 kW) Lycoming T-55-L-7 turboshaft engine. ;Bell 212 :15 seat twin-engined derivative of the Bell 205 ;Bell 214 Huey Plus :Strengthened development of the Bell 205 airframe with a larger engine ;Bell 214ST :18 seat twin engined utility helicopter ;Bell 249 :Experimental AH-1 demonstrator version fitted with a four-bladed rotor system, an uprated engine and experimental equipment, including Hellfire missiles.Bishop, Chris. Huey Cobra Gunships. Osprey Publishing, 2006. ISBN 1-84176-984-3. ;Bell 309 KingCobra : Experimental version powered by one Lycoming T-55-L-7C engine.Model 309 Kingcobra / Model 409 AAH (YAH-63), Vectorsite.net ;Bell 412 :Bell 212 with a four-bladed semi-rigid rotor system. ;Bell Huey II :A modified and re-engined UH-1H, significantly upgrading its performance, and its cost-effectiveness. Currently offered by Bell to all current military users of the type. ;Global Eagle :Pratt & Whitney Canada name for a modified UH-1H with a new PT6C-67D engine, modified tail rotor, and other minor changes to increase range and fuel efficiency over the Bell 212. ;Huey 800 :Upgraded commercial version, fitted with an LHTEC T800 turboshaft engine. ;Panha Shabaviz 2-75 :Unlicensed version made by Panha in Iran. ;Panha 2091 :Unlicensed Iranian upgrade of the AH-1J International. Military designations (UH-1 and AH-1) over Masada]] ]] ;XH-40 :The initial Bell 204 prototype. Three prototypes were built.Mutza, Wayne. UH-1 Huey In Action. Carrollton, Texas: Squadron/Signal Publications, 1986. ISBN 0-89747-179-2. ;YH-40 :Six aircraft for evaluation, as XH-40 with 12-inch cabin stretch and other modifications. ;Bell Model 533 :One YH-40BF rebuilt as a flight test bed with turbofan engines and wings. ;HU-1A :Initial Bell 204 production model, redesignated as the UH-1A in 1962.Andrade, John M. U.S. Military Aircraft Designations and Serials since 1909. Hersham, Surrey, UK: Midland Counties Publications, 1979. ISBN 0-904597-22-9. ;TH-1A :UH-1A with dual controls and blind-flying instruments, 14 conversions. ;XH-1A :A single UH-1A was redesignated for grenade launcher testing in 1960. ;HU-1B :Upgraded HU-1A, various external and rotor improvements. Redesignated UH-1B in 1962. ;YUH-1B :UH-1B prototypes ;NUH-1B :a single test aircraft, serial number 64-18261. ;UH-1C :UH-1B with improved engine, modified blades and rotor-head for better performance in the gunship role. ;YUH-1D :Seven pre-production prototypes of the UH-1D. ;UH-1D :Initial Bell 205 production model (long fuselage version of the 204). ;HH-1D :Army crash rescue variant of UH-1D. ;Dornier UH-1D :Military utility transport helicopter. Built under license in Germany by Dornier Flugzeugwerke.The Bell UH-1 Huey. ;AH-1E :98 production aircraft with the Enhanced Cobra Armament System (ECAS) featuring the M97A1 armament subsystem with a three-barreled M197 20 mm cannon. The AH-1E is also referred to as the "Upgunned AH-1S", or "AH-1S(ECAS)" prior to 1988. ;UH-1E :UH-1B/C for USMC with different avionics and equipment. ;NUH-1E :UH-1E configured for testing. ;TH-1E :UH-1C configured for Marine Corps training. Twenty were built in 1965. ;AH-1F :The AH-1F is a "Modernized AH-1S". ;UH-1F :UH-1B/C for USAF with General Electric T-58-GE-3 engine of 1,325 shp. ;TH-1F :Instrument and Rescue Trainer based on the UH-1F for the USAF. ;UH-1G :UH-1D/H gunships operating with the Cambodia armed forces were locally given the designation UH-1G. ;AH-1G HueyCobra :Initial 1966 production model gunship for the US Army, with one 1,400shp Avco Lycoming T53-13 turboshaft. ;JAH-1G HueyCobra :One helicopter for armament testing including Hellfire missiles and multi-barrel cannon.Donald, David. The Complete Encyclopedia of World Aircraft. Barnes & Nobel Books, 1997. ISBN 0-7607-0592-5. ;TH-1G HueyCobra :Two-seat dual-control trainer. , 1982]] ;UH-1H :Improved UH-1D with a Lycoming T-53-L-13 engine of 1,400 shp. 5,435 built. ;CUH-1H :Canadian Forces designation for the UH-1H utility transport helicopter. Redesignated CH-118."Bell CH-118 Iroquois." Canadian DND webpage. Retrieved: 30 August 2007. ;EH-1H :Twenty-two aircraft converted by installation of AN/ARQ-33 radio intercept and jamming equipment for Project Quick Fix. ;HH-1H :SAR variant for the USAF with rescue hoist. 30 built. ;AIDC UH-1H :Military utility transport helicopter. Built under license in Taiwan by Aerospace Industrial Development Corporation. ;JUH-1 :Five UH-1Hs converted to SOTAS battlefield surveillance configuration with belly-mounted airborne radar. ;TH-1H :Recently modified UH-1Hs for use as basic helicopter flight trainers by the USAF. ;AH-1J SeaCobra :Original twin engine AH-1 version. ;AH-1J International :Export version of the AH-1J SeaCobra. ;UH-1J :An improved Japanese version of the UH-1H built under license in Japan by Fuji was locally given the designation UH-1J.UH-1J　多用途ヘリコプター. Retrieved: 11 December 2007.The Bell UH-1 Huey. Retrieved: 12 December 2007. ;HH-1K :Purpose built SAR variant of the Model 204 for the US Navy with USN avionics and equipment. 27 built.Andrade 1987, p. 125 ;TH-1L :Helicopter flight trainer based on the HH-1K for the USN. ;UH-1L :Utility variant of the TH-1L. ;UH-1M :Gunship specific UH-1C upgrade with Lycoming T-53-L-13 engine of 1,400 shp. ;UH-1N :Initial Bell 212 production model, the Bell "Twin Pac" twin-engined Huey. ;AH-1P :100 production aircraft with composite rotors, flat plate glass cockpit, and improved cockpit layout for nap-of-earth (NOE) flight. The AH-1P is also referred to as the "Production AH-1S", or "AH-1S(PROD)" prior to 1988. ;UH-1P :UH-1F variant for USAF for special operations use and attack operations used solely by the USAF 20th Special Operations Squadron, "the Green Hornets". ;YAH-1Q :Eight AH-1Gs with XM26 Telescopic Sight Unit (TSU) and two M56 TOW 4-pack launchers. ;AH-1Q HueyCobra :Upgraded AH-1G equipped with the M65 TOW/Cobra missile subsystem, M65 Telescopic Sight Unit (TSU), and M73 Reflex sight. ;YAH-1R :AH-1G powered by a T53-L-703 engine without TOW system. ;AH-1RO Dracula :Proposed version for Romania. .]] ;YAH-1S :AH-1Q upgrade and TOW system. ;AH-1S :AH-1Q upgraded with a 1,800 shp T53-L-703 turboshaft engine. ;AH-1T Improved SeaCobra :Improved version with extended tailboom and fuselage and an upgraded transmission and engines. ;UH-1U :Single prototype for Counter Mortar/Counter Battery Radar Jamming aircraft. Crashed at Edwards AFB during testing. ;UH-1V :Aeromedical evacuation, rescue version for the US Army. ;AH-1W SuperCobra :"Whiskey Cobra", day/night version with more powerful engines and advanced weapons capability. ;EH-1X :Electronic warfare UH-1Hs converted under "Quick Fix IIA". ;UH-1Y Venom :Upgraded variant developed from existing upgraded late model UH-1Ns, with additional emphasis on commonality with the AH-1Z as part of the H-1 upgrade program. ;AH-1Z Viper :"Zulu Cobra", in conjunction with the H-1 upgrade program. Version includes an upgraded 4 blade main rotor and adds the Night Targeting System (NTS). in service with the Multinational Force and Observers.]] ;AH-1Z King Cobra :AH-1Z offered under Turkey's ATAK program; selected for production in 2000, but later canceled when Bell and Turkey could not reach an agreement on production."Back to square one in attack helicopter plan", Turkish Daily News, 2 December 2006. ;UH-1/T700 Ultra Huey :Upgraded commercial version, fitted with a 1,400-kW (1900-shp) General Electric T700-GE-701C turboshaft engine. ;CH-118 Iroquois :Canadian Forces designation for the UH-1 Iroquois ;CH-135 Twin Huey :Canadian Forces designation for the UH-1N Twin Huey ;CH-146 Griffon :Canadian Forces designation for the Bell 412 ;Griffin HT Mk. 1 :RAF designation for a trainer based on the 412EP ;Griffin HAR Mk. 2 :RAF designation for a Search and Rescue helicopter based on the 412EP See also *AH-1 Cobra *AH-1 SuperCobra *AH-1Z Viper *Bell 204/205 *Bell 212 *Bell 214 *Bell 214ST *Bell 412 *CH-146 Griffon *H-1 upgrade program *List of UH-1 Iroquois operators *Panha Shabaviz 2-75 *Panha 2091 *UH-1 Iroquois *UH-1 Iroquois variants * List of utility helicopters References Category:Military helicopters H-01 Iroquois Category:1950s United States helicopters Huey